Field of Roses, Blanket of Snow
by FullmetalNyuu
Summary: The ties that bond can be tested and strengthened in desperate times, but they can also be torn apart. Freezing weather, Grimm lessons, and missing persons are the backdrop.
1. Chapter 1

**Field of Roses, Blanket of Snow-Chapter 1-Sweet Dreams**

The midnight air bit at the lone girl's face and hands, her breath billowing off into the night like smoke from a smoldering, near extinguished flame. Of course, this girl was accustomed to the cold. Her semblance and family history practically assured that. Still, however…she felt it this night for sure. When she put her hands to her face, the air around her seemed to elevate a couple degrees, then plummet back down near the fifteen mark again. Shaking her head, she knew that she probably looked pitiful. Just a lonely girl, standing on one of the many rooftops of Beacon Academy. Looking out over the parapet, she could clearly see Signal Academy, the lights emitted from the main buildings almost so bright that they were a pain to look at directly at night.

Sauntering over to the edge of the rooftop, she looked over the waist-high wall, wistfully observing the height she saw. She had to be many stories up at the moment. She figured it was a bad idea, but right now she wasn't too concerned with safety, contrary to her normal attitude. Not much was normal for her tonight, in fact…

As the thoughts went through her head, she swung her foot over the edge of the parapet, sitting with the short wall between her legs and her back to a corner of the next set of dorm rooms on the floor above hers. She soon found her arrangement very uncomfortable, twitching and shifting her legs due to the cold brick on her bare thighs. The school uniform was normally effective enough in most types of weather, but this cold front came on so quickly she didn't have time to update her attire before coming outside like this…although she wasn't too concerned with comfort in the first place. She just wanted solitude. Letting out a deep sigh, she tilted her head upwards to look above the dangerously bright lights of Signal Academy across the way, probably a number of miles away. Shifting her weight slightly, she moved her body carefully to avoid pulling her long, white ponytail with any movements. Satisfied, she gazed at the moon, still a bit unsettled at its appearance even after seeing it for her entire life. It symbolized everything she wished she wasn't…all it stood for was failure, a broken vigil to the direction the human race was taking. The direction SHE was taking. Closing her eyes, she opened her mouth, slowly letting sound escape.

"Mirror… tell me something…  
Tell me who's the loneliest of all…?

Mirror, tell me something…  
Tell me who's the loneliest of all…?

Tell me…

Can a heart be turned to stone…?

Mirror, mirror…tell me something…  
Who's the loneliest of all…"

Opening her eyes, she took in a clear sky aside from the moon…the constant vigil to her feelings…of course…her feelings….

"I'm the loneliest of all…"

She finished, muttering in conclusion. Looking back down at her legs, she was taken aback when she saw a drop of…something…

_Is it raining?_ She thought, before she realized that her feelings were finally coming to the surface, showing themselves…even to her. It felt like the first time she had ever felt a tear run down her face…dripping onto her skin. She knew it wasn't true, but she could hardly remember the last time she let any come out. She could hardly remember what it was like to feel sad…happy…anything. When she was a child, she realized quickly that there was nobody to hug...nobody to go to, just to see a smile when her father got angry or frustrated with work and took it out on her. She learned that it was best to be detached…to not feel at all. The tears had stopped flowing, as if a valve had been closed cutting off her tears, along with everything else. Now, though, she saw the pressure rising. Sometimes, she even felt herself becoming the one thing she hated and loved above anything else…

She began shivering, looking down at her trembling white legs, their motion caused by her hot tears which turned to frozen spears against her skin. Putting a hand over her eyes, she felt a single tear roll down her middle finger and drip off, falling down the side of Beacon Academy and probably freezing solid before making it halfway to the ground. Just as the tear fell…for what it was…she heard a rustle a ways behind her, near the door to the rooftop by her judgment.

She couldn't let anyone see this, much less a professor...she had already had enough lectures for one lifetime. But suddenly, she realized that that the noise made was almost unique in this Academy…it must have come from a long, billowing piece of fabric. And she only knew one person who was bold enough to wear something like that inside. The clothing regulations might be lax, but they aren't surmountable…at least they aren't to everyone except this one.

"…Hey."

A young, genuinely concerned voice called quietly across the threshold between the two on the rooftop. Sitting still, the girl kept a hand on her face, trying desperately to hide her look. She had a reputation to keep, and someone seeing her like this…especially that one…would no doubt tarnish it.

"Weiss…?"

The voice called again, this time getting a twitch out of the girl sitting on the edge.

"Ruby."

Weiss replied, deciding to sound as nasty and annoyed as possible. This usually lets her get out of encounters with the owner of that voice. She would rather stay away than answer hard questions…important questions…but hard ones nonetheless.

Nodding and blinking twice with a tilt of her head, Ruby breathed out in a steamy burst, slowly making her way to the statuesque girl sitting almost perfectly still on the parapet at the edge of the roof. Touching the edge of her hood, Ruby used her arm to flare her bright red cloak, slightly double-taking and looking back and forth between the fabric around her and an apparently shivering Weiss. Flipping a lock of reddish black hair out of her eyes, she crossed her arms and stood about a yard from the girl.

"Weiss…I didn't know you could sing like that!"

She said, maybe a bit to chipper for the situation. _Gah…I'm probably tripping her out again…I always do that…_Ruby lamented, her shoulders drooping and her face starting to fall slightly.

_Wait…did I just sing? I suppose I did…_Weiss thought, a wave of lightheadedness coming over her for an instant.

"Thanks…I made that up a long time ago…"

She said, a bit softer than before. _Oh great…I should have been more forceful with it…_She thought, shaking her head as Ruby perked up and smiled, putting a hand on her hip.

"Yeah, your voice is really nice! That is…when it's not ah…directed at me."

Ruby continued, trailing off and awkwardly scratching the back of her head with her thought, not believing she let it slip out of her mouth when she said it. She figured Weiss didn't MEAN to be so hateful…that still didn't make it hurt any less, though. The first time they met, Ruby knew that they would never get along. She was just urged by her sister to make a few friends, and the first thing she did was mess everything up between them by knocking over Weiss' luggage cart, and then…well…exploding. The last thing she expected was being on a team with her, much less be the leader of said team. Despite being two years younger than the rest at fifteen, Ruby was still chosen as the team leader. Wait…maybe that was it. She remembered Weiss trying to gain her own team to lead, and then she stole her spotlight…a very important thing to her, apparently. Looking down slowly, Ruby unclasped the hood and cloak from the buttons on the collar of her uniform, holding the long red strip of fabric in front of her. Weiss hadn't ALWAYS been mean to her…in fact, she'd been a bit nicer than usual lately. She even went to Ruby when she was dead after studying and made her a cup of coffee to help her out. Smiling, Ruby grabbed up the cloak and turned it around, draping it over Weiss' shoulders before she could respond.

Surprised, Weiss opened her mouth to object, and had to use every bit of strength in her body to keep herself from tearing off the crimson cloth and screaming at the top of her lungs just how stupid and naïve Ruby was…but before she could speak, Ruby had her turned around to look her in her still bright and glistening eyes.

"Look, you need this more than me…cold doesn't bother me at all."

Ruby quickly stated, even as her nose began to turn pink and her shoulders shuddered from the temperature. Weiss knew that the opposite was true…who was Ruby to come up on this rooftop and invade HER privacy, immaturely…making things up? Who was she to put that red mess of…wool, silk, whatever it was made of…anywhere NEAR her? Who was Ruby to see her tears…hear her voice…?

Slowly, Weiss pulled the cloak around her arms, finding it surprisingly warm. _Of course…that girl is a walking ball of energy. Her extra heat has to go somewhere…_She thought as she just as slowly forgot about the cold surrounding her…trying to steal her warmth. Looking to the side, she noticed one of Ruby's hands still on her shoulder…twitching. Probably because of the cold. Transferring her eyes back to her face, Weiss found that Ruby had decided to brave a smile…even with her teeth clacking.

"Ruby…you're pitiful. Truly pitiful."

Smiling even wider at that, Ruby began to laugh and shiver at the same time, producing a noise that sent both of them into a fit of laughter. They sat like that for a few minutes, just…laughing. They laughed, and they managed to warm themselves a considerable amount. After their excitement slowly tapered off, Ruby fell back into a softer…and slightly sweeter smile.

"You know, Weiss…I don't think I've ever heard you actually laugh before. Especially not like that~"

She teased, a corner of her mouth curling into a smirk and her head tilting slightly. Shaking hers, Weiss breathed out in a cloud of steam, clearing her throat and looking up.

"Well…maybe not, Ruby Rose. Not like that makes you special or anything."

Weiss weakly retorted, trying to keep up her snide atmosphere but failing for the moment. Pulling the cloak further and tighter around her body, she heaved a deep sigh and looked at Ruby again. Letting out a small laugh, Ruby put both of her hands on her hips triumphantly for a few seconds. Upon feeling a deep breath seep out of Weiss' mouth, she held out her hand to help her off the parapet.

"Anyway…I think it's my turn to get YOU some coffee, huh?"

She suggested with a tilt of her head, Weiss taking her hand and slipping her leg back over the chilled concrete, stumbling and lurching forward due to the unexpected cold touch on her now warmed skin. Tripping on the edge of Ruby's cloak, she fell forward, slamming into the girl and latching onto her to get her balance back. Holding her hands up, her fingers twitching, Ruby was unsure how to react, her face showing a dumb expression. Swallowing, she decided to drop her hands and put them on Weiss' back…for some reason expecting a chill shooting through her arm and up to her soul…but instead just feeling the material of the cloak and the rising and falling of another breathing body. She wasn't cold…she was just an average girl when it came down to it.

At this distance…practically no distance…Weiss could FEEL Ruby's heart beating faster than hers probably ever had, even through three combined layers. _This explains why she's so warm…she's a natural space heater. _Weiss thought before feeling her eyes narrow and her breath sharpen. _Wait…is this…a hug? _She continued in her mind, her own heart starting to beat a few thumps faster as well. To her, this night seemed like it was breaking down first after first for her, and her mind couldn't begin to decipher it at the speed it was going. To put it simply…this was a cozy and warm moment in a clearly frozen night. In respect to that fact, Weiss brought up her arms and tightly wrapped them around Ruby's back, holding her tight.

Swallowing and closing her eyes, Ruby could feel her heart start cranking it out. To her, it felt like all the blood in her body was being cycled all the way around every corner of her body at least twice every second. Her mouth forming a feverish line, she also felt blood pooling the last place she wanted it, filling up her face with a deep blush she couldn't hope to control, and it was spreading fast. She just hoped that Weiss couldn't feel it…and when her grip tightened and the distance between the two was squeezed to nothing, it would be ludicrous to think the heat she was emitting wasn't surrounding the both of them.

"I don't…think that a person has ever been able to stand being this close…ever…"

Weiss' sudden whispered words startled Ruby, but also made her settle even deeper into a new comfort zone, her blush fading but still present, pinkening her face. Slowly, Ruby also settled her hands on Weiss' back, resting her chin on her shoulder as she leaned back on the wall near the parapet.

She felt genuinely afraid for the first time in a long time. To Weiss, this moment overshadowed the few near-death experiences she had been forced to stare down since coming to Beacon and even before it, remembering how the long scar across her left eye had gotten there. Defenses that had been tested and tried, just to fail too soon. Missions gone wrong, even botched completely…somehow, they didn't even occur to her right now. Ruby didn't care that she was unpleasant to be around…she didn't care that Weiss either disregarded or disobeyed every order she was given just because she had a personal vendetta against the world…against reason, and even life. But now, for a moment, that vendetta was forgotten, and they were just two young people sharing a bit of warmth on a miserable night.

Slowly, Ruby let her hands slide down Weiss' sides to hang limply, and after a shudder, Weiss let her grip loosen as well.

"You…might need something else to warm you up too. That coffee still on?"

Ruby whispered, smiling softly.

Weiss nodded back, adjusting the cloak in order to pull her side ponytail over her shoulder.

"Coffee. But…with a few less sugars than YOU dump in there. MAYBE you should think about the side effects of all of that stuff. And the DIRECT EFFECTS they have on us,"

She agreed, looking to the side and crossing her arms. Ruby just pouted and rolled her eyes.

"Mmmmm…nope."

Ruby replied, looking out over the mountains thoughtfully. Her eyes followed the trail left by the receding night sky, leaving a dark blue-grayish sky in its wake. Sadly, the fact that the day was coming didn't change the fact that they had a major assignment calling for attendance early in the morning. It also didn't change the fact that the temperature would likely stay the same or drop…wouldn't rise at all this time of year. Probably not so much as a degree.

"Blake and Yang are going to have our skin if they wake up and find us gone, Ruby. We'd better head back now. Yeah…that coffee's going to have to wait, as good a plan it was to pull an all-nighter."

Weiss said, half-heartedly…the other half sarcastically. Nodding and sighing, Ruby agreed with a simple "Yeah, yeah…" and ran her fingers through the longest section of her hair, attempting to straighten it up and sticking her tongue out. Weiss crossed her arms tightly and walked to the other side of Ruby, leaning on the wall and observing the sky with the false hope that it would give her another question to ask to alleviate the silence.

"So…what were you doing up here, anyway? I didn't even hear the door open."

She asked, closing her eyes and bobbing her head. After a quick second of thought, Ruby perked up again and smiled.

"Well, we had the same late-night study class last night. Professor Oobleck's, remember? He let me go late because I had some extra readings to report on. I remember you leaving there white-hot about something, and then I was let out a bit later. I basically just walked by the door to the rooftop, saw it cracked, and slipped out after I heard you singing…"

Ruby concluded with a small smile, looking to the horizon with her hands clasped together in front of her. Weiss nodded contentedly, pushing off the wall and walking around Ruby. Slowly lifting up her hand, she grabbed the back collar of her uniform, dragging her along behind and breaking out into a strut.

"We'd better go down there, Ruby."

Weiss insisted, storming along with a flat look on her face. Ruby breathed out and let Weiss pull her around, getting a distant and dreamy look on her face. She let out one more deep breath and went limp., causing Weiss to have reason enough to stop in her tracks. She happened to have her hand on the door when she looked down at Ruby, sighing and shaking her.

"Come ON, Ruby…wait until you're in BED before you crash and burn, will you? Geez…I'll probably have to THROW you onto that top bunk…"

Weiss muttered, pulling Ruby to her feet and grabbing her shoulders. Standing completely still, she waited until Ruby's eyes were halfway open when she put the blankest, coldest possible look on her face and stared into the eyes in front of her, simply saying "Wake up."

At that, Ruby's eyes shot open and she bolted straight up, throwing her hands up.

"YES!"

Ruby shouted, sounding half-dead and getting a dirty look from Weiss.

"Great…come on."

She said contentedly, keeping a firm grip on Ruby's collar and leading her back to the dorm room.

"B-but…y'know…too…tired…"

Ruby started to argue before Weiss threatened to look back again. To be completely truthful, Ruby just didn't have the strength to fight back that night. She didn't feel like exercising leadership when there was a perfectly conscious person to drag her around.

Sneaking through the hall was the easy part…to Weiss, it seemed like getting back into their room unnoticed would be the hardest part. Of course, it turned out to be easier than she expected. All it took was simply unlocking the door with her personal scroll, turning the knob, and opening it slowly, because the only other person in the room was sprawled out on her bed to the right, looking pretty much dead. Probably could have passed for it too, if it weren't for her light but noticeable snoring. Weiss rolled her eyes as she laid eyes on Yang, Ruby's older sister collapsed like that. Strangely…Yang's bunkmate, Blake, was nowhere to be found. Shaking her head, Weiss decided that she could deal with that later. As in, when she wasn't ready to crawl into bed and die for a couple of hours.

Looking down at Ruby, she knew that there was no point in trying to wake her up again. When that girl comes down off a sugar high in the middle of the night, she comes down hard. Weiss picked her up and laid her on the bottom bunk, which normally would belong to her carrier. Shaking her head, Weiss settled her in and slipped off her uniform piece by piece, replacing it with her faded blue sleeping gown, now adorned by Ruby's red cloak. Letting out a chuckle, Weiss put up the hood on the cloak and closed her eyes, opening them to find her way into the bunk with Ruby. _I never thought I would be in the same ROOM with this girl a few months ago…a couple weeks ago, I wouldn't have dreamed of sharing clothes with her. Until now I could never see a bed holding us both. Too close for comfort. At least…until the line was redrawn. I think that things will go well tomorrow...or rather, today. I know they will. _Weiss thought before she curled up on her bed in the red cloak, going to sleep smelling of roses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Field of Roses, Blanket of Snow-Chapter 2-The Same Coin**

Yang groaned, breathing out and lamenting the moment when she would be forced to get out of bed. She knew it was coming…she could sense it. Ah what the heck…today would be an early day anyway. Sitting up slowly, the girl scratched her head and shook her hair out, running her fingers through its length. Leaning forward and crossing her legs, she pulled the blankets off her legs and retrieving her black, fingerless gloves she wore under her plated gold wristlets. Stretching and letting out a long yawn, she moved her head in order to crack her neck, breathing out and rubbing the back of her neck. Closing her eyes for a moment, she opened them again to glance over at Ruby's bed situated above Weiss' in a makeshift bunk system…but she was met with a surprise.

"What…she's NEVER up this early."

Yang whispered to herself after finding her sister's bed empty. Thinking of where she could be or what could have happened, she swung her legs over the edge of her bunk, slipping down to the ground as silently as possible and starting to lean over Weiss' bed to check on HER whereabouts when she once again saw something out of place. For whatever reason, Ruby was laying there where Weiss should have been, her arms and legs slightly splayed out, still wearing her school uniform. Putting her hands on her forehead and rubbing her eyes, Yang looked again and saw the same thing. _Maybe Blake would know something…_She thought, turning around and expecting to see Blake still asleep, but instead meeting an empty bedspread yet again. _This is just getting ridiculous. _

Yang shook her head and decided to get ready before anything else happened. Taking off her sleeping shirt, she replaced it with the button-up blazer that went on over a fancy undershirt. Normally, she didn't like uniforms, and this was a bit on the preppy side for her. Still, she was going to a very prestigious academy now…may as well look the part as well. Slipping on the skirt and a pair of tall stockings, she put her hands on her hips and looked back at Weiss' bed, just now noticing Ruby's cloak next to her. _Huh…I wonder..._Yang began in her mind, tilting her head and walking over to the bed. Pulling the hood of the cloak back, she was met with a mass of white hair, obviously belonging to Weiss. Letting out a short laugh, Yang put the hood back down over her head, stepping back.

"Good job, sis. You tamed the rebellious Beowolf."

Yang said to herself, sitting on Blake's bed and laying back, putting her hands behind her head. _Well…two mysteries solved. One more left, I guess. _Sitting up and rolling her shoulders, Yang looked at her scroll to check the time and sighed. _Great…it's a quarter to eight. We have an assembly to go to…better wake 'em up. _She decided, standing up and poking Ruby in the stomach. Making a noise similar to a high-pitched grunt, Ruby doubled over slightly and rolled to the side, wrapping herself around the balled up Weiss. After a few seconds, Yang started to laugh and rub her forehead, breathing out.

"Not going to dispute the cuteness of THAT scene, but you have got to get UuUuUp, sis!"

Yang called in a sing-song voice, shaking Ruby's shoulder and pulling her back to look in her half-opened and drowsy looking eyes.

"C'mon, wake up Ruby. Classes start in like twenty minutes!"

Ruby just groaned and rolled back over, muttering and grabbing Weiss, curling around her.

"Good…twenty more…minutes…."

She said, sounding more asleep than awake. Yang said something under her breath and smiled, grabbing Ruby's arm…her smile curling into a mischievous smirk.

"Hey, there's no reason for you to be this tired…unless something…else…is the cause?~"

Yang hinted loudly with a flourish. At that Ruby's eyes shot open, and her face turned as red as her cloak. Looking at Weiss' sleeping face, she realized what the situation could have looked like to her sister, the professional joker. Rolling out of the bed and bouncing to her feet, she waved her hands in front of her face with a burning blush and an awkward smile on her face.

"Y-YANG! I promise that whatever you think is WEIRD and completely, TOTALLY WRONG! C'mon, do you think that Weiss would ever…A-AND THE…THEN you know I….am….."

Trailing off, Ruby let out a groan and flopped down on Blake's bed, trying to smooth out her ruffled uniform as much as possible and closing her eyes tightly. Clenching her fists, she put them over her eyes, her blush still vivid. Yang pressed her lips into a line and brushed her bangs back, looking down at her hair. Swallowing and sitting beside Ruby, she put her hand on her sister's stomach, rubbing it slightly.

"Look, Ruby I was just making a joke. I didn't want you to get worked up over it that much…whatever you think, I'll support you, sis. It's my job."

She said with a smile and a tilt of her head. Ruby looked up at her and narrowed her eyes, the corners of her mouth turned down slightly. After a long silence, Ruby started to say something, then took in a breath, turning her head away. Yang waited, looking up at Ruby's bunk across from her and breathing slowly. Blinking her eyes and shifting her eyes back to Ruby, she saw her sister looking straight up at the underside of the bunk above them, her mouth trembling distantly. Letting out a deep breath, Yang put a hand on her leg and turned to face Ruby a bit more, listening as she opened her mouth again.

"…Yang…I…I'm scared…"

Ruby whispered, pulling her legs up onto the bed.

"I don't know...how to say what I need to say…I'm supposed to know EVERYTHING I-I thought…I'm the leader…"

She continued, taking a shaky breath. Yang made a slight noise and put her arm behind Ruby, pulling her up. Laying Ruby's head on her shoulder and putting hers on top, she gave her a tight hug.

"Ruby, you don't have to be afraid…just say what you think is right. I promise if you just believe in yourself, you'll get the answer you need to hear. Like I said…_I_ do believe in you sissy."

Yang said quietly, rocking distantly back and forth. Ruby breathed out, her internal situation getting more and more fragile.

"But you know…h-how she acts around me…she thinks I'm annoying! She's only being nice sometimes because Pro-Professor Port told her to…I don't…I don't know…"

Ruby choked out, grabbing Yang and burying her head in her chest. Patting her back, Yang looked up, clenching her teeth and sitting up straight. _Man…I wish I was better at this. Think, Yang, think…_Putting her hand on Ruby's shoulder and pulling her back slightly, she used her other hand to brush some of the hair out of Ruby's face and hold her head steady.

"C'mon, Ruby. I know that she really doesn't think of you like she says. Maybe…she's hard on you because she's afraid too. Maybe because you show that you care sometimes, she just doesn't know how to think either. I bet if you just told her the truth, she would surprise you."

Yang responded with a confident smile. Ruby swallowed and pressed her lips together, shaking. Wrapping her arms around Yang, she tried to calm herself down.

"I…I'll try it Yang…th-thank…s…"

She whispered, putting her head under Yang's chin. Putting a hand on the back of Ruby's head and brushing her hair, she closed her eyes and smiled solemnly, nodding. Squeezing her tight, Yang held Ruby at arm's length with a widening smile.

"Of course. I just want to see you happy, sis. And hey…I think that white and red go to together anyway."

She said with a wink, causing Ruby to smile and blush slightly. Wiping her eyes with a finger, Ruby breathed in deeply, standing up and stretching. Shaking her hair, Yang ran her hands down its length and stood up beside her sister after putting on her shoes, pulling out her scroll and making a noise.

"Looks like we've got about ten minutes to get to class. I need to go find Blake, you get Weiss up for me, 'kay?"

Yang asked, out the door before Ruby could respond. Letting out a light groan, Ruby let her shoulders droop before flipping her hair out of her eyes and putting her thumbs under the edge of her skirt for makeshift pockets. Tapping the side of her legs, she whistled and walked over, kneeling on Weiss' bed and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Weiss…class is going to start before we know it."

Ruby quietly said, shaking Weiss' shoulder lightly. Stirring slightly, Weiss drowsily put her hand on Ruby's, trying to brush it off her shoulder. Shaking her slightly harder, Ruby shook her head.

"Weiss? Did you hear me?"

She asked a bit louder, getting a noticeable reaction from Weiss. Making a noise deep in her throat, Weiss pulled Ruby's cloak tightly around herself, opening one eye halfway to look at Ruby.

"Yeah…I heard…"

Weiss responded, yawning and stretching out her arms. Rolling over to her back, she opened her other eye and put her hands on her stomach, pulling the cloak up and looking at it.

"You can wear that today too if you…ah…if you want to, Weiss."

Ruby said with a light laugh, scratching her head and smiling. Looking at her slightly bewildered, Weiss took her eyes back and forth from the cloak to its owner. Tilting her head, she slowly sat up and closed her eyes, whipping it around and draping it around her shoulders which caused Ruby to smile a bit wider.

"What's the time, Ruby?"

Weiss asked flatly, keeping her eyes closed. Her mouth was the only part of her body that showed any emotion, Ruby noticing it tremble slightly before she bent down to retrieve her scroll from her boot.

"Looks like it isss…huh, we've got around six minutes."

She answered, putting the device back and brushing her hair out of her eyes, walking over to the dresser and getting Weiss' uniform for her. Nodding, Weiss left the cloak on the bed and put her hands behind her head, pulling her hair back and tilting her head towards a small bag she kept on the dresser which held the many different tools she used to keep herself looking as regal as she wanted everyone to think she was. Ruby noticed the look and bounced over, retrieving it for her. Pulling out a few ponytail holders and a small headband, Weiss fixed up her hair with the most of it going diagonal to the right side of her head in a ponytail over a bun, right where she liked it. Untying the back of her sleeping gown, she pulled off the shoulders and let it drop, tossing it onto the bed and taking her uniform from Ruby.

"Hey, you go on ahead. If you wait on me we'll both be late."

Weiss told her, nodding her head towards the door as she buttoned up the front of her uniform. Ruby just shook her head and sat down on the bed, crossing her arms.

"Nope. If you're late, I'm late. A leader has to stick up for her team!"

She insisted, closing her eyes and nodding. Weiss pursed her lips and made a noise, tapping her foot and glancing at Ruby.

"Fine…okay, if that's how you want it."

Weiss replied dryly, pulling up her skirt and securing it around her waist. Sitting down on the bed opposite Ruby, she whipped her hair to the side and slipped on her high-heeled boots, picking up the cloak as she got up. Ruby smiled and got up to open the door, going through it and closing it behind Weiss. Her shoulders slumping, Weiss pulled the cloak around her shoulders and put the hood up to hide her face from Ruby, looking to the side as well. _This is the only thing she has to keep her warm…I bet it's FREEZING outside. Not only that, but this thing…it IS her pretty much. Why would she just…give it to me like this? I would never let a single soul anywhere near my clothes. This…actually feels good. It's strange, but it's not bad…she's too nice to me…I thought I gave her enough reason to stay away from me…_She thought, sighing and stealing a glance at Ruby, who still had a wide smile on her face and was striding along like nothing was happening even though they were outside, and the cold was obviously tearing at her. _EVERYTHING is happening…is she TRYING to make me dislike her? She's so…she's not…she does have a…good smile…_Weiss pulled the hood back and looked at Ruby, tilting her head. Ruby stopped slowly and looked back at her, putting a hand on her hip.

"Is something wrong…?"

She asked, her face slightly falling upon seeing Weiss' confused expression. Shaking her head quickly, Weiss stepped forward and grabbed Ruby's hands. Looking her in the eye, she breathed out and watched the mist billow upwards towards the light gray sky, bringing her eyes back down to meet Ruby's again.

"Ruby…I wish I could…"

Shaking her head, Weiss turned away and grabbed the hood, pulling it over her head and putting a hand on her face. _I wish I could be like you, Ruby…smiling for no reason even though there was nothing to smile about. Even on a day like this, the cold even making me cringe even with the cloak. YOUR cloak. I don't…I shouldn't….I don't deserve that, Ruby…I don't…_Weiss thought, her arm shaking. She wondered why these things were tearing across her…and she was wondering why they hurt so much. Why they hurt at all. She thought that she was past pain. She thought that she'd learned to phase it out. So why now was it coming back? Cutting her thoughts short, Ruby grabbed her shoulders and got on her toes to grab the hood with her lips and pull it back off Weiss' head, not wanting to let her go for an instant. Back on the same level, Ruby looked straight into her eyes, seeing them shake and glisten. Slipping her arms around Weiss' neck, Ruby pulled her close, putting her head on her shoulder. Caught off guard, Weiss looked at the side of Ruby's head in her peripheral vision, her eyes wide and her fingers splayed. Slowly, she put her hands on Ruby's back, holding her just as tight in turn.

"I…I'm actually afraid, Ruby…can you believe that…?"

Weiss whispered, her whole body shaking. Shaking just as hard, Ruby nodded her head and put her chin on Weiss' shoulder.

"I know…I know what you mean…me too…"

She whispered back, a snowflake floating down and landing on her nose. Surprised slightly at Ruby's answer, Weiss swallowed and fell silent, her eyes closing as she let out a deep breath and tilted her head down slightly. Not willing to wait any longer, Ruby closed her eyes tightly and moved on hand up to Weiss' head.

"Weiss…I…"

She began, right as Weiss opened her mouth.

"I really like you."

They both said at the same time, both opening their eyes wide. Weiss' jaw began to shake, and a tear rolled down her face as she looked up. Both were silent for a while, neither really knowing what to say to the other. The more they thought, the more they realized how unlikely it had been…even how unlikely it still was, even though they'd both confirmed it. Slowly, Ruby looked up as well, watching the snow float and flutter down. Weiss took the edge of the cloak in her hand, putting her other on Ruby's arm and getting her to let go. Wrapping the arm with the cloak on it around Ruby, Weiss managed to give them both some warmth with the hooded cloth, even though they were already getting pretty warm on their own. Starting to walk, Weiss held her head high as they made their way to their class, not caring if they were late at this point. She wouldn't mind getting chewed out…she wouldn't mind staying after class now. She wouldn't trade anything for this…

Walking through the halls, Yang sighed. _Geez…where could she be? _She wondered, shaking her head. _I hope she gets back from wherever she is…is it so hard for Blake to understand that people can worry about her? _Yang wondered, deciding to check the time and seeing that she only had about five minutes to get to class. First period Grimm Studies. Because who DOESN'T want to learn about the Beowolf reproductive system? Heaving another sigh, she rubbed her hands together. Looking out a window in the hall leading to Grimm Studies, she smirked as she saw Ruby and Weiss walking along outside. _I really hope that Ruby can get what she wants. I don't know how dad will react if he hears that she's doing this, but I think it's great. Out here, there's nobody else that she can really latch onto. I guess that Weiss is as good a choice as any. I bet that deep down she's lonely too. _Stepping away from the window smiling, Yang headed into the classroom, tilting her head in confusion. Instead of Professor Port standing at the head of the class, there was another man here in his place._ I don't remember him saying he was going anywhere last week…this is strange. I wonder what's next._ Yang mused, looking over the class and seeing Blake sitting in her usual seat. Gasping quietly, Yang put a hand on her face, quickly walking down the center aisle to get to her seat in the front, beside her friend.

"Blake, where WERE you?"

Yang aggressively whispered, grabbing Blake's arm. Looking at her quickly, Blake opened her mouth and closed her eyes for a second, opening them again to make eye contact with Yang.

"I lost track of time, sorry…I can't talk about it here, though."

She insisted, nodding towards the man standing at the front, examining a book with a hand on his chin. Slowly, Yang opened her eyes wide when she realized what was different about this man. He was tall, which wasn't much of a surprise, but he wasn't stocky. He was wearing all black, except for a gray headband and a gray ribbon not unlike Blake's but on the opposite arm. Other than that, he was wearing a leather jacket with leather combat boots and black cargo jeans. His hair was black too, and it was short…meaning that it didn't do much to cover his large, wolven ears.

"He's a Faunus…"

Yang whispered, tilting her head and loosening her grip on Blake. She nodded, folding her arms and laying her head down. Breathing out and rubbing Blake's back, Yang bent down to get her scroll.

"Class should be starting now. I guess I'll ask you afterwards who this guy is."

Blake just silently shuddered and Yang had no choice but to sigh and nod, taking her hand off her back and sitting up, leaning on her arms with her elbows on the table. The mysterious man scratched his chin and looked up, closing the book after putting a placeholder in it. Glancing at his watch, he loudly cleared his throat, put his hands behind his back, and addressed the class. Just as he was about to open his mouth the doors to the class opened with a loud creak, Weiss and Ruby walking through it and keeping their heads down as they got to their seats beside Yang. After all the angry whispering and dirty looks were given, they fell silent and addressed the front of the class.

The man shook his head and scratched between his eyes, looking back at the center of the room and moving his eyes back and forth.

"Good morning, students. Some of you may be wondering why the dear Professor Peter Port is absent today. Well, he is on a short leave visiting his father, who is in critical condition suffering from a disease known as age. As long as he is gone, I will be your Grimm Studies professor. My name is Lupen Belladonna, and it is my honor to be among you all."

He said briskly, taking a bow and glancing at the front left of the class, tilting his head. Looking up, Blake kept her face blank, Yang, Ruby, and Weiss all quickly looking at her.

"WHAT?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Field of Roses, Blanket of Snow Chapter 3-Reality**

"_That's right…that's how you hold it. Good job, little one. I think you'll get the hand of this really fast."_

"_Thank you, dad! Do you think I can help you when you go on the parade this time?"_

"_Haha, I think it would be best if you stayed home for this one. Your mother would be worried sick if I brought you with us, you know that."_

"_Yeah, yeah…maybe next time?"_

"_Next time, sweetheart."_

_And when the next time came around, her father honored his promise. It took a lot of courage on both their parts to participate with the recent change in management. Instead of raging arguments, there were now sparking riots. This small civil rights group had ended up encompassing most of the Faunus population at its peak, which was around the time things started getting major._

_Blake Belladonna was always at the front of these rallies. Once she was old enough to understand what they were screaming…FIGHTING for, she wanted nothing else than to help in any way possible. From the first day she could hold a sign, memorize a chant, she was an active member in the White Fang protests. All they wanted was equality, rather than the animalistic treatment her people were being given beforehand. She feared the direction it was going, though…the first time she disassembled and reassembled her very own weapon, she knew the times had changed. _

_She remembered the first bloody riot…she remembered it quite well. She was young at the time, preteen aged. Her father warned her that things were taking a turn, but she insisted on coming with him._

_That was the first day she'd ever hurt a living person._

_And it was the day she lost her father._

"…And that is why it is imperative to never trust a single Beowolf…where there's one, there is a whole pack in waiting."

Clearing his throat and glancing down at his watch, Lupen looked over the class with his sleek yellow eyes and nodded.

"That is all for this morning. Remember to have your reports on Beowolf behavior completed by next class. Hopefully we can get clearance for a trip to observe them soon. I'm sure many of you are more partial to 'hands-on' teaching, anyway."

Bobbing his head, he walked behind his desk and shuffled some papers together, taking a sip from his coffee cup and watching the class file out. _Good…not bad for your first day._ He thought to himself, straightening up and tilting his head, looking at four students who still had yet to leave. He noticed them acting odd through his entire lecture, and he wondered why.

"Ahem…students…did you have extra questions regarding the lecture, or…?"

He began, instantly noticing a fiery look in the eyes of the girl with long blonde hair. There was a wildfire in her head…it almost looked like her eyes were changing color. Narrowing his eyes, he looked at the one possibly acting the strangest of all, at the left of the group from his view. She reminded him a lot of himself, actually…it must have been a coincidence. Shaking his head and breathing out, he ran his fingers through his hair, wondering what to do. It seemed like they were at a standstill.

"What did you say your name was, sir?"

The fiery girl asked him in a tone of voice matching her countenance, standing up and putting her hands on the desk in front of her. Curling his mouth slightly, he nodded.

"My name is Lupen Belladonna. And you four are?"

He counter-asked, tilting his head to the girl's left and right. She suddenly got a look on her face as if she had bitten her tongue, and she sat down hard. After a few seconds of silence, he cleared his throat and the girl to the right of the group jumped slightly

"R-RUBY ROSE!"

She loudly said, eyeing her teammates and nodding towards him. Rolling her eyes, the girl next to her with white hair and a red cloak covering her shoulders breathed out sharply, looking up at the man.

"Weiss Schnee."

She choked out, not particularly wanting to say her name at the moment. _Hmmm…the wealthy heiress I've been hearing so much about. Interesting. _He thought, touching his chin.

"And you two?"

He asked lightly with a tilt of his head, genuinely interested in this odd bunch. Much to his dismay, the girl who already seemed angry stood up quickly again and kept her eyes down and to her right…fixing them on the final teammate with long black hair and eyes that he noticed were similar to his. Quickly, she grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"Do you know who THIS is, professor?"

She demanded, the other girl's head just going along as she shook her. Swallowing, he shook his head slowly, leaning forward.

"I don't believe I've known any of you personally until now, no."

He answered, leaning back. He was starting to get annoyed at this behavior…he already had to deal with the fact that he was a Faunus teacher. The first at this academy if he could remember correctly…and humans weren't too fond of Faunus. But, before he could say anything else, the girl being held got her arm free and put her hand up, causing the other to take a step back. Closing her eyes and moving her hand to her head, Blake touched the bow sitting on top, taking a loose end between her fingers and pulling it until the ribbon was free and her secret was uncovered. Gasping and sitting forward, putting his hands on his desk, Lupen couldn't help but let his mouth hang open with his eyebrows twitching. _She has…feline ears..._He thought, planting his hands on the desk and starting to stand up. Putting up her hand again, Blake stopped him, closing her eyes briefly.

"You might not remember me…but I saw it the moment I noticed you…dad…"

She said, getting quieter with every word. Turning to the side, she walked slowly out of the row, making her way out of the class without saying another word. Clenching her fists, Yang climbed over the table, running after her and leaving Ruby, Weiss, and Lupen alone in the room.

"So…can you talk to Beo-OUGH!"

Ruby began before she was elbowed by Weiss.

"We have a class to get to, I'm sure. Sorry…sir."

Weiss covered, dragging Ruby out of the row and along by her arm.

"Ow, ow, owowow- Could you stop that, Weiss? I CAN walk you know."

Ruby whined as she was drug up the center aisle and out of the class. Sighing, Weiss let her go after they were out of the room, closing the door behind them and leaning on it. Leaning next to her, Ruby tilted her head forward and looked up at Weiss' face. Blinking and turning around quickly, she saw that there was no trace of Blake or Yang except for two sets of footprints in the snow that had slowly begun to accumulate.

"Should we…go after them?"

Ruby awkwardly asked, eyeing the tracks and then Weiss. Shaking her head lightly, Weiss put her arm around Ruby, wrapping the cloak around them both again.

"No…I think that Yang can handle her."

Weiss answered, following Ruby's lead. The snow hadn't gotten too deep, but it was coming down steadily…Weiss was starting to worry that it would get bad. Not soon, but eventually. _I really don't want to have to explain Ruby clinging to…_She thought, before feeling a squeeze around her waist and back, looking down to see Ruby's arms holding tightly to her. Sighing, she gave up and put her other arm around Ruby the same way, walking with her to their next location.

After she exited the class, Blake broke out into a run, seeing her opening and tearing across an area in front of this section of class buildings. Keeping her in her sights, Yang ran through Lupen's door soon after, vaulting over a small stone wall and running to catch up with Blake who in turn kicked up her speed. Not willing to let her go without a fight this time, Yang pushed herself and jumped, tackling Blake to the snow. Breathing heavily, Yang turned her over onto her back, holding her shoulders.

"Blake…don't…run like that…again…I'm not…repeating…the Vale…Fall festival…"

She said between breaths, swallowing and taking a deeper one, the frigid air piercing her throat. Blake looked up at her surprised that she would go to all the trouble to stop her like that…

"Thanks for pulling me to the ground…Yang…"

"I just want to know…what's going on here…"

Yang continued, disregarding Blake's attempt to get up. She was tired of watching the details slip by her, as she was sure her friends were as well. The truth was the only thing that would settle her flipping stomach, and it was about what she needed right now. Trying to sit up again, Blake tried to pry Yang's fingers from her shoulder to no avail. Narrowing her eyes, Yang simply stared at Blake's; trying desperately to uncover what was behind them. The time for sitting still was done to her.

"Yang…"

Blake said flatly, staring her back in the face just as fiercely, but perhaps with more frost. Just simply saying her name had enough power to make Yang's shoulders slump and her grip weaken. Slowly, Blake picked off her fingers and shook her head. Rolling off her into the snow, Yang laid with her arms and legs splayed out, Blake doing the same across from her. Starting to say something but stopping herself suddenly, Yang let out a sigh, watching her breath billow off into the waxing daylight, the risen sun catching edges in the architecture and spraying rays down into the snow. Although clumping clouds kept the snow moving and the sky white, the sun had found a crack to shine through in the impenetrable shield miles above the girls' bodies, higher above the mechanical Bullhead ferrying either people or cargo across the islands, floating by at a leisurely pace.

Farther above the words that were lost to the days of silence, the words that could have or would have been said, though none of them were forgotten…most were just regretted and filed away. Finally letting out one last breath, Blake decided to be the one to quell the icy atmosphere around them.

"I don't mean to be silent, Yang…"

She said quietly, moving her arms back and forth almost unnoticeably. Swallowing and tilting her head down to look across her body and past her feet at Blake, Yang simply shrugged and laid flat again.

"I just want to know that you're okay. I don't think you should handle everything by yourself…no one should."

She replied in between deep breaths. Sitting up slowly with her hands supporting her torso, Blake leaned her head back and shook the snow out of her hair, with Yang rolling to her stomach soon after. Re-tying the bow around her head, Blake flicked her bangs out of her eyes and got to her feet, holding out a hand to Yang after stretching.

"I can't promise anything…but I can try. I'm just not used to this kind of help from anybody, you know…?"

She wearily said as Yang took her hand and stood, straightening up after a slight stumble. Nodding slowly, Yang narrowed her eyes and looked to the side at nothing in particular, the tracks they left catching her eyes eventually and bringing them up to focus on the sleek stone wall in shadow across from the two, cutting her eyes back to glance at Blake for an instant. Crossing her arms and nodding, Blake took the first step and walked into the long hallway, patting the snow off her uniform and waiting for Yang.

"Yeah…I can understand. Just don't go back on me, Blake."

"Like I said…I'll try my best."

"You promise me?"

"Promise."

-  
_Late afternoon days later_  
-

The day was late, and so, logically, the air had cooled to near mind numbing levels. Of course, that didn't stop Weiss and Ruby from having the window to team RWBY's dorm room open. Sitting across from each other on the windowsill, they were simply resting after a day of…not much. They didn't have anything too hard to study, which was what they were doing right now, and they hadn't been given much work in their classes if any. The holidays were coming up soon, and contrary to prior belief, the chains of schoolwork were actually a bit looser than normal.

Humming to herself a distant tune, Weiss only just noticed a different sound, but one even more distant to her ears. She wasn't sure if it was real or not until she was positive she heard something else out of the ordinary. Looking up from her work suddenly, she eyed Ruby who had begun to tap her fingers on the wood of the sill. A seemingly unconscious movement, but still a movement nonetheless. On top of that, a movement that was distracting.

About to clear her throat, Weiss cut her eyes up to Ruby's head and stopped when she saw the set of red headphones tightly wrapped across the top of her head, the cups around her ears seeming to move with the tune of whatever she was listening to. A slight smirk creeping across her face, Weiss tapped Ruby on the shoulder, causing her to jump and squeak. Pressing a button on the player and pulling the headphones down around her neck, Ruby looked up at Weiss with a puppy dog face, blinking.

"What's up, Weiss? Did I get this stuff wrong again…?"

She asked carefully, looking down at the paper and scratching her head upon examining the current page. Shaking her head, Weiss tilted her head back, stretching slowly.

"No, Ruby…it looks right, actually. No, I was wondering about that music you were listening to a sec ago. You seem to enjoy it."

Weiss confirmed after yawning and putting her hands back on the sill in front of her. Smiling almost as quickly as her face fell at first, Ruby nodded and looked at the mp3 player in her hand.

"Yep, music is one thing that's always stuck by me. I've never had to worry about it leaving or anything, so of course I love it! I like so much too."

Bobbing her head, she closed her eyes and put the player next to her pencil on a table beside the window, breathing out and taking the headphones from around her neck.

"Well…if you like it so much, do you think I would? I never get a chance to listen to music. I guess the last time I really just sat still and heard it was at the Vale Fall festival, and even then I wasn't really paying attention."

Weiss asked, bouncing her leg softly off the outside of the windowsill where they were perched. Shrugging, Ruby smiled a bit wider and offered her headphones with one hand while picking up the mp3 player and cycling through the track listing with the other, looking for something she assumed Weiss would like. After going through her whole collection once over, she shook her head and put it on shuffle. A little musical roulette never hurt anyone.

Looking back up at Weiss, Ruby let go of the headphones and brought the volume down a bit, pressing play and watching with her smirk starting to return. Closing her eyes, Weiss slipped them on, adjusting her hair carefully and shooting Ruby a dirty look when she snickered quietly. Paying attention to the sound coming through the things, she leaned back against the frame of the window, shutting her eyes again and suddenly twitching her cheek. Opening her eyes and blinking, she leaned forward a bit and then went back again, not sure how to sit when listening to something like this. She didn't really know how to describe it…so many different sounds that should never be put together actually making something that was pleasant to listen to, albeit difficult to get used to in a setting like this…she liked it.

Ruby shook her head and smiled, watching Weiss react to her good friend. Sighing and stretching, she twisted her fingers together and pulled her arms high above her head, coaxing a yawn out from deep within her. Swinging her leg over the sill and back into the room, she stood up and put her hands on her lower back, leaning back as far as she could and letting out a quiet noise from the activity. Pulling off her boots, she decided to plop down on Weiss' bed, one of her arms hanging off the side and her feet crossed behind her.

Glancing over at Ruby, Weiss slowly pulled the headphones off after the song came to an end. Closing her eyes and tilting her head down, she carefully set them down on the table, along with the music player. Swinging her own leg back inside the room, she stood and gathered the papers laid out across the windowsill before closing the large glass sentinels with a soft clang. Bowing her head for a moment and putting it against the wood separating the panes of glass, Weiss closed her eyes again and let her thoughts wander. With the windows shut, a rush of warmth followed from the opposite direction, comforting air washing over her instantly and giving her a chance to get her thoughts together and in order again. Straightening up, she locked the windows shut with the latch, putting a hand on her neck and rolling her head to work out the stiffness caused by exposure to the cold for so long. When she opened her eyes, she looked at the ceiling, a small chuckling laugh crossing her lips as she remembered the effort it took to get the bunk beds set up. In the end, Weiss was glad that her vote was overturned. It didn't really even matter that she was in danger for a few hours every day. Well…they would always be in danger if they all got what they wanted. To become Huntresses like the stories said. Personally, she didn't mind much whether she became a Huntress or not. The training itself was well worth the time it took to gain it, anyway. No, she probably wouldn't be a Huntress. She WOULD have a company to look after in a few years, after all.

But what about the others? How did she feel about them?

Walking towards her bed, Ruby sat up when she noticed her coming, moving over a bit. Nodding lightly, Weiss took up the space Ruby made and put her elbows on her knees, resting her chin in the palms of her hands. The others…she knew that Yang wanted to become a Huntress, although probably not as bad as some people she knew. To her, it just looked like Yang was having a good time.

Blake was definitely a strange case. Weiss wished she knew what exactly to say about what she'd seen earlier in the week in Grimm Studies. The girl was a strong one, that much was obvious. From what little she'd heard, Weiss gathered that Blake had a cloudy past, and one that almost never showed through. At this point, she felt pretty bad for yelling at her over something that obviously was affecting everyone…the revelation bit down hard when it was brought to the surface, though. Luckily for both of them, though, Weiss could feel the stranglehold loosening. She might have some questions to ask later.

Finally, she turned to her right and tilted her head slightly to look at…well…Weiss didn't know how exactly to label her. She turned to look at Ruby…that one girl. That one girl that made her the angriest, and yet…the happiest…so far. She hated looking at her, but enjoyed it too. Her fighting style was horrid, but it still got the job done without being fancy, and did a GOOD job too. Not to mention the way she did things, it was INFURIATING sometimes…but at the same time…she was a leader that had a few good cards in her hand.

Weiss…didn't really know how to react to her own inner process. She had never thought about things like this before. To tell the truth she just didn't think she'd need to, if she was going to be by herself irreversibly one day anyway. This time at Beacon was for learning…and nothing else. At least…that's what she told herself subconsciously the first day she set foot on the grounds of the school. That was before she'd been faced with this…anything like this.

The look she was getting right now…even though neither of them had said a word, Ruby's face looked…serious for once. But curious. Weiss could practically see her mind working however it did inside her head, ticking away seconds like hours. Inside her own head, there were plenty of questions that were being answered unconsciously, without her even knowing they were being answered…or asked for that matter. Just as her mind was swatting away at questions, her body was drawing closer to a warmth that only came from one place. And…she could feel Ruby's moving towards the same goal. Weiss had no idea what was going on in the other's head, and that was fine with her. All she knew was that a few…past mistakes…a few errors on both their parts…could be cancelled out easily. Slowly, Weiss forgot what stood in their way. She forgot the things that made her angry. She just thought of the things that made her feel at home…for once in her life.

Closing her eyes, she leaned in and brushed her lips past Ruby's, feeling the heat emitting from the other's face with what she was sure was a small blush on hers. Now, no problems were showing, no obstacles standing in their way…just clarity as they both readjusted, with Weiss being softly pressed back onto the bed, Ruby showing through her timidity with strength that she didn't know she had. Feeling a light being flicked on, Weiss moved one of her hands up Ruby's side, pushing down on her back and moving one of her legs up. As she felt her skin rub against stocking, she also tried to focus her attention on understanding and memorizing what she felt in this moment. Tilting her head slightly, she made a more distinct pass, moving her head forward as well and meeting Ruby's lips with her own vitality. Stopping for an instant, Weiss was almost amazed at how…soft Ruby was. How comforting the feeling of her presence could be. It was almost laughable, and she probably would have laughed in another time, ANY other time, but…with everything blended together like this she didn't care if the whole world was laughing or crying…she knew that this meant they never would be…the moment was so static, but dynamic as well, both of their inner workings exposed clear as day, to each other at least.

Slowly, Ruby pulled up and took a breath after the long kiss, her eyes wide but her mouth small. She didn't expect any of this to happen, either. To her, Weiss was always an untouchable. Someone who knew what she was doing, at least to herself, and didn't want to bow to anything else, any other rule but her own. They both fought each other for control, and Ruby was afraid of what the outcome would yield. Little did she know that it was all spilling over when there was nobody around to scrutinize the perfect behavior of the heiress Weiss Schnee…the bitter tears that fell from her eyes when the curtain closed. They may have both been afraid, but Ruby felt it the most. She only wanted to be a Huntress, not get on everyone and their cousin's bad side. And just when she thought she was in the clear for at least a little while, Weiss…well, she showed her up. She was the center of attention that she dreamed she was, out in the open. All it took was one late-night look outside when Ruby realized the true reason…got the whole story. It took her only a short time to realize that she needed to be tall, she needed to convince Weiss that she had her back. And…it seemed like she had proven herself.

Looking each other in the eye for a longer time than they knew how to measure off the top of their heads, they simply rested in that room, examining the things that made them realize that they were alive and well. After another solid minute of silent conversation, Ruby slowly rested her head on Weiss' chest, wrapping her arms around the other's back. In response, Weiss placed her hands on Ruby's lower back and her chin on her head, closing her eyes and breathing slowly, relaxed and content.

Letting her eyes shut as well, Ruby focused her attention on the steady rise and fall of Weiss' chest, listening to her inhale and exhale. For an instant, she wished she had a camera so she could take a picture…frame that picture…and look at it as often as she could in order to keep this memory solid, and foremost in her mind, but she soon dashed away that thought. She didn't need a picture to remember how she felt when she had her first kiss…and how could she forget what it was like to be wrapped up in someone's arms like this?

There was no place either of them would rather be. For once…everything was perfect for them. Perfect.

-  
_Elsewhere  
_-

"GAH, come on? More work AGAIN? Geez…"

"Perhaps if you paid more attention-"

"Yeah, yeah…I've heard that before, Blake."

"Well, just remember it next time, unless you feel like spending all your free nights here."

"I'd rather NOT. Spend all of my nights here, is what I mean. I'm sure that there's a lot else to do."

"I wonder what Ruby's up to."

"I dunno. She's probably studying; she's been on THAT one for as long as I can remember. One night when I got up to go to the bathroom she was up, still studying. Dead of night! I think she needs to calm down a bit."

"Maybe you could take a couple tips from her, Yang."

"Maybe…maybe. Ugh. Oh well, when I get out of here I'm going straight to bed."

"Suit yourself."

"What, you have something better in mind?"

"I don't know. We don't exactly have to be back tonight, with it being the weekend. I think we get a bit of free leave."

"Oh, alright. You thinking of anywhere in particular?"

"A few places."

"All-nighter?"

"Why not?"

"Cool."


	4. Chapter 4

**Field of Roses, Blanket of Snow Chapter 4-Snow Day**

Turning the page, Blake read another paragraph, stopping to look up at Yang. Of course, she was still asleep in the snow. It was a shame…she fell asleep too early and would wake up too late, as always. Blake couldn't help but sigh and shake her head, putting the book down on the snow at the foot of the tree she was sitting under. Putting her hands on her knees, she got to her feet and walked over to where Yang was sprawled out, the snow beginning to pile on her. Crouching down, Blake brushed some of the snow off Yang's head and picked up a lock of her hair, holding it in her hands. Letting it drop, she laid her hand on the back of Yang's head. Breathing out and closing her eyes, her bow twitched and she cleared her throat.

Dropping down from the tree, Sun brushed the snow off his clothes and smiled lightly.

"Guess I'm not as stealthy as I like to think, huh?"

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, Blake used Yang's head as a support to help push herself to her feet. Stretching, she yawned and scratched her head.

"So, did you sleep at all last night?"

Sun asked as he jumped and pulled himself back into the tree, perching on a branch and wrapping his tail around it for more stability. Shaking her head again in response, Blake walked back and picked up her book, pulling out a pencil and writing something in the margin. Tilting his head, Sun hung down by his tail and examined the page.

"What's that for?"

"Notes."

Blake replied nonchalantly, looking at the page number for a few seconds and closing the book. Narrowing his eyes, Sun swung up around the branch and tilted his head.

"People DO that?"

He asked, seeming almost scared at the idea of using a book for more than reading, much less reading it at all. Blake simply "Hmphed" and rolled her eyes, sitting back down. After a period of silence, Sun crossed his arms and sat on his branch.

"Why were you out here in the first place, if you don't mind me asking."

He wondered, putting his elbow on his leg and resting his chin on his fist. Standing up and leaning on the tree trunk, Blake crossed her arms and looked up at him.

"I thought it would be good for us to get outside. Apparently not everyone can stay up without constant activity as easily as I can."

She explained, flicking her eyes over to Yang.

"You could say it's a skill I…had to learn."

Nodding slowly, Sun grunted as he jumped down out of the branches again.

"Well, to each their own. I've gotta run, kitty."

He said quickly with a wave, somersaulting and going between the trees to avoid a large ball of snow being launched at him. Breathing out loudly, Blake shook her head and looked down at Yang. Walking over and getting on her knees, she put her hands on her back to shake her awake when she felt something. No, someone. Someone different. Glancing to her left and right, she stood up slowly, turning to look at the tree she was sitting under before and seeing a man leaning on it, hands in his coat pockets. She took in a breath through her nose and narrowed her eyes, recognizing his jet black attire, his golden eyes, and his ears.

"Blake…do you have a moment or two for me?"

Slowly, the morning sun threatened to creep up and peek through the window of team RWBY's room, a ray of light piercing the front wall eventually followed by many more. Everything was still, aside from Ruby's light breathing and Weiss steady, methodical hair brushing. She'd been awake for a while, and in that time she had managed to stealthily peel Ruby off, change into her uniform from her gown, and get herself presentable. She'd even gone to the trouble to lay out Ruby's uniform across Blake's empty bed, assuming she was going to get up. She knew that if she didn't, Ruby would do something to mess up SOMETHING. She had a knack for turning things around, getting in the way. Weiss figured that if she did things behind the scenes, she wouldn't have to worry about Ruby's representation of the team.

Sighing, she ran the brush through her bangs and weaved her fingers in-between the strands, coaxing them to fall the right way. Narrowing her eyes, she shook her head, her hair falling around her shoulders. Scratching her head, she looked up to focus on something floating in the air, its state caused by the draft from her movement. The light caught and framed this object for a split second, its brilliant red causing Weiss to tilt her head for a moment. _A rose petal…in my hair?_ She thought as it fluttered and tumbled down onto the palm of her free hand. Looking down at Ruby, she put the brush on the windowsill and crossed her legs, leaning slightly and slowly resting her hand on the side of Ruby's sleeping head. Holding the petal between her other fingers, she examined and felt it. _Why does she have to be so…comfortable…_Weiss wondered, her hand wandering down Ruby's face. Her fingertips brushed over Ruby's eyebrow, her index finger resting on her eyelid. Slipping her hand under Ruby's chin, she carefully and slowly pulled her head up, looking at her face and feeling a shiver come over her body. _This…girl…this simple girl…what is it about her…? Her spirit? Her weapon? Her attention…?_

Her lip slightly quivering, Weiss pulled up the hand encasing the petal and put it to her nose, closing her eyes. _I never realized…just how pleasant a rose could be…_She thought, her hand moving down Ruby's jaw and across her neck. Almost jumping out of her skin, Weiss' teeth began to clack when she heard Ruby unconsciously make a strange, quiet, high-pitched noise as her fingers brushed past her jugular. Blinking furiously, she tilted her head and leaned a bit further forward, her fingertips registering the material of Ruby's sleeping shirt. Breathing out through her nose, Weiss simply laid her hand on Ruby's upper chest, closing her eyes and letting her head rest against Ruby's. _She's smooth like some kind of desert stone…I'm just as cold and jagged as a northern mountain in comparison…_She thought, her hand moving down Ruby's arm. Her fingers were limp, but Weiss wrapped hers around them, holding tightly. _I don't know why…and I don't know HOW this…this…IDIOT got me to do this, but…it is warm…_She reasoned, shaking like a chihuahua when she noticed Ruby's grip slowly tightening. Her heart skipping a great many beats, she tilted her head up and was nose to nose with Ruby, who was smiling slightly with her eyes still drowsily stuck halfway open.

"Good morning, Weiss…"

Ruby whispered, placing her other hand on top of the one she already held. Swallowing and looking around, Weiss clenched her jaw and thought about pulling her hand back before Ruby touched her cheek with the tips of her fingers, the warmth shooting through Weiss' nerves as she was sure her cold was shooting through Ruby's. That held her perfectly still, a deer in front of the headlights. But…she was perfectly fine being stuck in these headlights. Holding her hand even tighter, Ruby rolled over and pulled Weiss with her, the latter letting out a sound of exclamation before being pinned under the former.

Breathing quickly, Weiss darted her eyes around, her teeth coming together tightly. Smiling lightly, Ruby hung over Weiss, her knees on either side and her hands on either wrist. Bringing her eyes back up front and center, Weiss' breathing began to calm and her jaw's shaking was quelled for the most part, Ruby's bright, metallic eyes seeming to suck up her apprehension. Tilting her head slightly, Ruby lowered herself to Weiss, their noses touching once again. They sat still for a good while before Weiss opened her mouth.

"M…ma…unifo…rm…"

She barely choked out in a whisper, the words apparently lost on Ruby's ears. Both sets of eyes were wide open now, one studying the other with intent that they could hardly describe afterwards. Lowering herself another couple of inches, Ruby closed her eyes and let her lips rest on Weiss'. Her eyes opening to their fullest extent, Weiss used one trembling hand to touch Ruby's side, her other clenched tightly into a fist. Both unsure what to do from this point, it was Ruby's turn to tremble, her body shaken by a slight tremor that Weiss could easily feel. Weiss assumed they must have looked pathetic. Not in the cute kind of way, either. They had been in this situation before…but this felt different. Maybe it was the weather, or maybe it was just a whim, but either way, it was different. Pushing her way up slowly, Ruby sighed and got halfway before Weiss moved her hand up her side, all the way to the back of her neck. She sat up quickly and opened her other hand, snapping it to Ruby's lower back and holding her still at those two points as the thing she held a moment before fluttered away. Closing HER eyes, she titled her head and met Ruby's lips with hers, her whole body heating up as two arms wrapped their way around her back and another body pushed hers softly.

On the windowsill, the brush laid still, a strand of Weiss' long white hair tangled in its teeth catching the light and turning clear aside from a few streaks thrown across it. Floating away from the bed, a single petal from a rose that had not known the meaning of the word love, had not grown in a garden, no, but on a bed of rocks in a desolate valley finally found a resting place, for the moment. The petal floated down, settling on the handle of the brush. The light came and hit it as well, the red it had seen minutes before replaced by a stark, clear white after being placed in the hand of the owner of a true heart for the rose to call home.

Walking along with his hands in his pockets, Lupen Belladonna made his way down a side road in lower Vale, near the park where he found Blake and Yang.

"Will she be okay by herself?"

He asked, still facing forward.

"Yes…she can more than handle herself."

Blake replied, tailing him and wrapping a scarf tighter around her neck with a roll of her eyes. Nodding, Lupen led her to a small café on the corner of two avenues. As he walked in, he held up two fingers, letting Blake walk by him and settle into a seat at the back, a window seat which overlooked one of the streets, and a nice view the harbor. She watched disdainfully as the citizens of Vale wandered by, no doubt some going about their lives without worrying about the Grimm or White Fang. She wondered how many of them had ties to Beacon academy. Judging by the sizes of both Vale and Beacon's populations, she was almost positive that an easy fraction of them did. Maybe all of them at least knew a family who had something to do with the school.

"Thinking again?"

Lupen asked as he sat across from her, sliding her a cup. She looked at it for a moment before leaning slightly and setting it to the side, crossing her arms on the table and continuing to gaze out the window.

"I got it from you, father."

Blake said carefully, crossing her legs and tapping a finger to a distant tune that she was making up the most of. Nodding and looking out the window as well, Lupen breathed out and nodded again.

"I know…I know. I'm not sure if it's a strength…or a flaw."

He wondered, trailing off and holding the cup up by the tips of his fingers, examining it. Looking back at him, Blake narrowed her eyes and uncrossed her legs, her hands pressing against the table.

"You know that I thought you were dead, right? Of course you do."

She spat at him, leaning back and tilting her head with her expression unchanging. Once again he let out a sigh, placing the cup carefully back on the table and reversing the position of his fingers on the lid this time.

"Blake, I didn't want it to happen this way…it wasn't meant to go like that at all. You see, the pla-"

He began, being cut off by Blake holding up her hand.

"No. I don't want to know about your 'great plan'. I would have been bad enough if you didn't come back, but you just made it worse by showing up."

Her voice slightly wavering, she breathed out in a hiss of air, her eyes softening but her eyebrows coming down even tighter. With her jaw clenched, she scratched her head and looked away.

"What were you trying to do by bringing me here? You should have just left me alone…"

She said quietly, focusing on the patch of wall below the window. Leaning forward, Lupen pressed his lips together, his wolven ears facing forward.

"Because I need you…you're the only person I can trust who can help me."

Cutting his eyes to the side, his whole body moved with his exhale and straightened again soon after. Putting up his hand, he made a gesture.

"I no longer want to be a part of the White Fang; in fact…I want to stop them. They don't know, Blake. There's a reason I came to Beacon academy."

He continued, placing his fingertips on the table.

"They wanted me to be a scout, to put it simply. I was to report anything I felt was important."

Shaking her head, Blake brushed some hair over her ear and leaned forward, semi-whispering.

"WHY are you telling me this? What could you possibly need me for now?"

She asked briskly, Curling her fingers and tightening her grip on the edge of the table. His face turning slightly more solemn, Lupen furrowed his eyebrows and rubbed his chin, sitting up straight.

"Adam. You're the only one who can find him. I need him to be dealt with."

Holding up his hands, he made motions upon seeing her facial reaction.

"I'm not asking you to KILL him, Blake! He is one of the most important field agents the White Fang has. He may even be on the fast track to becoming their leader before too long…so I need him OUT. It's not just you and me. There are several other Faunus, students or otherwise, that I have spoken with about this. I just know that you and Adam were a team, and that leaves a mark."

Putting a hand over her mouth, Blake closed her eyes and tilted her head down. Taking her hand back and touching the table with her fingertip, she half-opened her eyes again, narrowed.

"I left him for dead once, father. I didn't like it, but I think I knew what you do…"

Blake crossed her arms tightly and looked out the window, the midday crowd beginning to flood the streets. After a long silence, she moved her eyes back to Lupen, who was leaning on his hands, his elbows on the table. He seemed to be…thinking about something. It could have been quite literally anything. For a good teacher, his attention span was low to say the least. Snapping her fingers to get his attention, he looked up at her without making any movement but that of his eyes.

"Tell me EXACTLY what you need me to do."

Walking down the path that circled around the garden in the near center of Beacon academy's grounds, Ruby and Weiss pressed close for warmth, each wearing over two layers. Although it had stopped snowing, the cold was unrelenting. Their breath billowed into the day like smoke from a brushfire, and they both surely wouldn't mind being near one. Gloved hands clasped together, they each had their other shoved in a coat pocket for a bit of added warmth.

"Hey Weiss, how long has it been since we went on a Grimm hunt?"

Ruby asked, sounding mysteriously chipper despite the incessant cold. Opening her eyes wide for an instant, Weiss tilted her head.

"I don't know, actually. I'm sure it was back before this nasty weather."

She admitted, walking a long for a few seconds before looking down and seeing Ruby smirking.

"Oh, don't tell me you're seriously…"

Weiss began, even as Ruby was slowly gaining speed. Sighing, Weiss just tightened her grip.

"This will be EXTREMELY dangerous-"

Laughing, Ruby shook her head and broke into a jog.

"You always say that! Everything is a little dangerous, snow angel."

She shot at Weiss, content with herself as she heard the stutters coming from behind her.

"I cannot BELIEVE that Jaune got you calling me that…"

Weiss said quietly, pursing her lips and trying to think up a fitting comeback.

"…idiot…"

She said as a follow-up, causing Ruby to giggle, which in turn caused her to grumble in her throat and shake her head. _I have to learn how to do my job better…I feel like people are getting soft around here._ Weiss thought with an additional growl. Finally, after a frigid journey, Ruby pulled Weiss into a room they could relax in, the former most out of the two. Eyes lighting up, Ruby bounced off the lockers until getting to hers, typing in the combination and standing in a sincere salute as it opened. Walking by, Weiss looked at her back and sneered, stopping at her own gear locker. After a brief changing period, Weiss pulled on her iconic jacket, making sure the collar fit right on her neck. Ultimately deciding to skip some parts of her combat suit in favor of other, warmer clothes, she bent down to pull on her boot and saw Ruby caressing the folded version of Crescent Rose. She felt like it was her time to shine, so she sat up and smirked.

"So, Ruby…who do you love more, me or Crescent Rose?"

Weiss asked extravagantly, even going so far as to make a gesture with her hand. Standing up and tilting her head back and slightly to the side, a shadow caught Ruby's face. Looking up after Ruby fell silent, Weiss was prepared with a follow-up when she saw the look on Ruby's face and swallowed.

"I love both of you."

Ruby said plainly, her look alone almost making Weiss feel like some kind of dark aura radiating from her.

"A-ahh…"

Weiss began before being suddenly cut off by Ruby grabbing her and picking her halfway up, pressing Crescent Rose against Weiss' back and hugging the both of them tightly.

"I love all two of youuuu!"

Ruby squealed, her chin on Weiss' head. Puffing up her cheeks, Weiss made a noise in her throat and tried to escape, her face slowly beginning to emit heat. In response, Ruby simply tightened the hug and widened her smile every time Weiss attempted to struggle.

"Shhhh…just let it happen…"

She whispered, her mouth near Weiss' ear. The hair on her neck standing on end, Weiss felt a chill go down her spine, the tingling causing her to move back slightly and give Ruby an ample opportunity to lightly bite her ear.

"Hnnghhh…"

Accidentally letting a noise escape her lips, Weiss just got redder as she tried to sink, Ruby applying more force and more character to her tease.

"O…ohh…oka-kaaayyy…"

Weiss whined quietly, her eyes half-moons and her mouth hanging slightly open. She placed her hands on Ruby's arms as she continued to nibble on her ear, the feeling unlike anything else Weiss had felt before.

Making a triumphant 'Hmm-hmm' sound in her throat, Ruby loosened her grip and let out a deep breath, Weiss melting onto the bench she was sitting on a minute ago. Placing Crescent Rose on the small of her back, Ruby refastened the cloak and checked the bullets in her backup magazine, attached to her belt. Putting a hand over her eyes, Weiss shivered as a feverish smile spread across her face.

"Enough of the fun and games, Weiss! To the forest!"

Ruby shouted with a flourish, pointing to the door and taking a few large steps forward until she realized Weiss was still on the bench, her boots not even on her feet. Crossing her arms and waiting, Ruby breathed out. She knew how to pick and choose her battles. Mostly.

Sitting up straight, Weiss decided to get back into the game. Forcing herself to be perfectly still, she took a couple deep breaths and shook her head to the side out of habit. Closing her eyes tightly, she pulled on her boots and put her hand on the hilt of Myrtenaster, standing up with her head high and her body slightly angled away from Ruby, her sword hand forward and her chin up.

"Alright, then. If It's war you want, I can gladly help you wage it."

She agreed, motioning forward.

"After you, Ruby."

After a moment of silent awe, Ruby nodded twice and made a noise in the back of her throat, shaking her head to clear it. Breathing out briefly, she looked towards the door and took a few steps forward, falling into a steady speed-walk. Grimm, huh? It wouldn't be cold for them much longer.


End file.
